


Paw Patrol Gone Wild

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: Paw Patrol gone wild
Genre: Anal, Dogs, Fanfiction, Gay, Horny, Lust, M/M, Memories, Oral, Paw Patrol - Freeform, balls deep, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted
Summary: Ryder remembers everything that had happened like it was just yesterday. I won't waste time getting to the lustful juicy bits. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this and this is my first story so... Enjoy! Also, I don't own Paw Patrol!

Chapter 1: The Good times

Ryder walked into the lighthouse and made himself comfortable on a green bean bag. Though it happened 3 years ago, he could remember it like it was yesterday. Ryder looked left and right to make sure nobody was watching and took of his sweaty shirt. He threw it in a random location cause at that moment he didn't care where his clothes went. So what happened you ask? Well, like I said, it all started 3 years ago...

(3 years earlier)  
It was around midnight, and Ryder was up in bed reading a book by R.L Stine. He loved reading R.L Stine's books. They were so suspenseful. After about another hour of reading, he got hungry and left his bed to get a midnight snack. He reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a pear. He walked back to the elevator, while eating what seemed like the juiciest, most delicious pear he'd ever had. When he reached the elevator doors, he heard a loud bumping sound outside. Afraid that it was one of Mayor Humdinger's cats, he grabbed a shovel and walked slowly and carefully across the yard to the pup houses. He closely inspected each house. Sky, Rocky, Rubble, Chase and Marshall's pup houses were closed. Ryder looked over to Zuma's pup house to see his door was wide open. He saw a bright light coming from the pup house. He then heard rapid thumps. It got louder and louder. Ryder cautiously walked over to the pup house and peeked inside just as cautiously as he had crept. He took a look inside and his jaw dropped at the sight. He saw Zuma pinned up against the wall while standing on two feet and behind him was Rocky. Rocky was thrusting his massive 8 inch cock in and out of Zuma's tight entrance. "Uhh! Fuck Wocky! Yeah that's it, shove that huge vessel up my hole!" Moaned Zuma wearily. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Ryder looked to the left of the room to see Marshall on top of Chase's ass, balls deep. He had a wopping 10 inch cock. "You ready?" Asked Marshall. Chase just nodded still grabbing onto Zuma's bed sheets. Marshall pulled all the way out. A part of Chase was relieved to have that pipe out of his ass but another part of him wanted more. Marshall then leaned down and have Chase's ass a kiss. Chase couldn't help but blush. Marshall then spread Chase's tight ass cheeks, then without warning, thrusted into Chase's entrance. Chase gripped the bed sheets tighter and moaned. All the pain was replaced by lust. Marshall could hear Zuma's asshole being ripped apart. Zuma, still pinned against the wall, moaned louder. This caused Rocky to thrust harder. Ryder could hear Rocky's cock in Zuma's warm hole. Shlick, slap, whap! Ryder began to unzip his pants obviously having been turned on by this, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. He quickly zipped his pants back up and turned around to see Skye. She was rubbing her eyes from the sleep. Behind her was Rubble. None of the pups wanted to fuck with Rubble because he was kinda chubby. "What's all that noise?" Asked Skye. "Yeah, what's all the noise?" Asked Rubble. Ryder had to think of an excuse and quickly. While he came up with a lie, Skye noticed that Zuma's pup house was open. "What's going on in there?" Asked Skye. "C'mon Rubble". Rubble followed close behind her and Ryder had no excuse in mind. He would just act like this never happened. Ryder peaked in as if he had no idea what was happening as well. To his suprise, only Zuma was seen laying in his bed and no other pups weren't seen. "He must have left the light on." Thought Rubble. Ryder was relieved. "Well, let's go to bed." Said Skye. They slowly walked to their pup house unaware that they just showed Ryder their secret.. that they walked on two paws.


	2. Chapter 2: More than just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are the pups in present day? Read on and see!?!

After Skye and Rubble went back to sleep, Ryder decided to stick around a bit behind a tree. He saw Rocky, Chase, and Marshall came out from hiding. Luckily Skye and Rubble didn't go all the way inside Zuma's pup house because the other pups were against the wall that was beside the door. Ryder was even more shocked to see that they all had eight packs. The other pups went to bed but Zuma stayed up and jacked off his 8 inch cock. Ryder unzipped his pants and pulled out his 6 inch cock and started stroking it. He watched as Zuma moaned while stroking his shaft. After about 3 minutes of stroking, Zuma let out a cute moan as he came. His cum hit the roof of his pup house. He then closed his door and took a nap. Ryder needed something or someone to fuck, NOW! He turned to a tree behind him and saw a squirrel hole. Ryder was desperate to fuck something. Ryder climbed the tree slowly and quietly hoping his slutty little squirrel had been asleep. About half way up the tree, Ryder realized what he was doing and climbed down so that he could continue to jack off in his room.

(Present Day)  
But that all happened years ago. Things probably changed by now... right?

(Next Morning)  
After 3 years, Skye and Rubble still haven't found our about the other pup's secrets. Usually, Rubble and Skye are the last ones to wake up so the rest of the pups used that time to their advantage. It was early Saturday morning and Marshall was the first pup awake. He was wearing his red underwear and nothing else. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He took it and hid it in the cabinet. What was he doing? The elevator door opened and Marshall quickly ran to the table and sat down with an evil grin. Chase walked in with Zuma on his back and Rocky trailing behind. They were all in their underwear. That's all they wore. They knew they didn't have to, but it made them feel sexier. Zuma, Chase, and Rocky went over to the table and everyone exchange kisses til they kissed everyone. Rocky and Zuma ate the regular breakfast: Pancakes, Bacon and eggs. Chase prefers Frosted Flakes and Marshall ate whatever he could find. "Hey, there's no more milk." Said Chase. "Are you sure?" Replied Marshall in a sly attitude. "Come over to the table and I'll give you the milk." Chase walked over to the table expecting a gallon of milk. Instead, Marshall stood up on the table and ripped off his underwear. Chase blushed hard. "You gotta milk the cow Chase" Said Marshall menacingly. His cock had grown to a 14 inch cock at least 9 inches thick. Chase didn't refuse to open up. He respected Marshall. Chase himself had a 10 inch cock at least 7 inches thick, while Rocky and Zuma had 12 inch cocks. Rocky's dick was about 8 inches thick while Zuma's was about 9 1/2 inches thick. Marshall grabbed Chase's upper jaw and lower jaw and spread then apart. Marshall ended up accidentally touching Chase's Canine tooth. "Damn, you got some Sharp teeth Chase. Try not to bite my dick off." Said Marshall jokingly. Marshall started slowly pushing his cock inch by inch down Chase's warm, moist throat. Chase didn't gag at all though. After all, he did have 3 years of practice. Zuma and Rocky decided to just watch the show and not get involved. They jacked each other off beneath the table. Chase felt the thick cock in his throat. Marshall continued pushing his cock down while sticking his tongue out in satisfaction. Zuma noticed something different about Marshall. "Hey Mawshall, what's that on your tongue?" "It's just my new piercing. Like it?" Zuma was really turned on by piercings. He had no idea why but he did. Zuma got out of his seat and crawled across the table to Marshall. Before Marshall knew it, Zuma was passionately kissing him. All Zuma wanted was to touch that piercing with his tongue. Zuma forced his tongue into Marshall's mouth and played with his piercing for a while. After about 53 seconds they separated gasping for air. Chase watched the two with his mouth still full of Marshall's manhood, and decided to get in on the action. He took Marshall's cock out of his mouth and shoved it back down his throat at full force. "Hope your ready for your milk Chase." Said Marshall. Marshall grabbed Chase's head and thrusted in his throat one more then came. Chase's throat filled with Marshall's seed. Marshall pulled out dripping cum in Chase's cereal bowl. Chase choked on the thick man milk for about 3 seconds before swallowing all of it. However, Marshall was still hard...


	3. Chapter 3: Marshall's sex craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall's still horny? Uh oh...

Marshall, still very horny, turned to Rocky who was jacking off in a chair at the table. His cock was so hard, it hurt. Now that they were all teens they could live adult lives unlike humans who had school. Marshall didn't like the title "Adult" because it made him feel old. Marshall grabbed Rocky and layed him on the table. "About time I got some attention." Said Rocky, wagging his tail. Marshall wanted to give Rocky anal, but he knew Rocky had been top his whole life. Marshall decided instead of lustful sex, he would set the mood first, just to get Rocky comfortable. Marshall leaned down and kissed Rocky, forcing his tongue into Rocky's mouth. They separated after a minute, with a string of saliva sticking from one pup's muzzle to the other. Marshall looked into Rocky's eyes, while panting for air. Rocky pulled Marshall in closer. Their sweaty abs touching. "Hey Zuma!" Said Marshall. " I need you to help me over here." He pointed to his cock and stuck out his tongue, showing off his tongue piercing. Zuma crawled back over the table to Marshall and gave his cock a kiss. He then started sucking lovingly on Marshall's dick. Marshall licked Rocky's neck lovingly. "Uh, oh yeah. Bady!" Moaned Rocky. Zuma then took Marshall's cock out of his mouth and started sucking and licking his balls. He could barely fit one in his mouth. Marshall motioned for him to stop. Marshall sat up and put Rocky on his lap, with his cock right between Rocky's ass cheeks. Rocky didn't realize what was happening due to the fact that Marshall set the mood so well. "Take your time." Said Marshall. Rocky looked down to see a 14 inch cock between his ass cheeks and blushed. He then turned around and nodded. Marshall, having been lubed by Zuma, places the tip of his cock at Rocky's entrance. He began to slowly push in. Rocky gripped Marshall's shoulders while moaning. Marshall continued to push until he was balls deep in Rocky's ass. "Are you ok?" Asked Marshall. Rocky nodded. "Good!" Said Marshall in a sudden lustful mood. Marshall pulled all the way out of Rocky's ass, before thrusting in with more force than ever before. Rocky didn't seem alarmed by this whatsoever. He tightened his grip on Marshall's shoulders with slight tears in his eyes and his tongue sticking out in lust. Marshall's suddenly felt a wet cylinder-like object push slowly into his entrance. He turned to see Chase, pushing his 10 inches of man meat on to his entrance. Chase reached around Marshall's waist and pulled him in. His cock felt so good to Marshall. Zuma wanted something to do so while Chase was fucking Marshall, Zuma let Chase jack him off. Rocky couldn't take anymore and was ready to take a break (for about 3 minutes) before going again. Rocky clenched his ass cheeks together and pushed back against Marshall's cock and in no time, Marshall ejaculated what felt like gallons full of cum into Rocky's ass. Everyone else came at the same time before they all flopped down on the table. They decided to clean up after breakfast. They all grabbed their breakfast and started eating except Zuma and Rocky who were out of Syrup. "There's no more syrup" complained Zuma. Chase and Marshall threw each other an evil look with a lustful grin. Rocky and Zuma just smiled at each other. This was gonna be fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Ryder's Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Ryder's status now? Read on and find out.

After breakfast, they cleaned up all of their mess. There was cum all over the table, floor, ceiling, dishes, EVERYTHING! It was Chase and Zuma's days to clean the kitchen. They always did days in pairs so that they could finish before getting caught by Skye, Rubble, or Ryder. Speaking of Ryder, he saw the whole thing! After the day Ryder saw them fucking, he watched them every day. They usually only did it on Fridays but now it's on a daily basis. Sometimes they even considered letting Ryder join in but then quickly changed their mind. Ryder knew what exact time they got up and exactly what times they fucked. After witnessing today's show, Ryder was hornier than ever. He needed to fuck now. No longer would jacking off satisfy him. Ryder looked back to the tree he saw three years earlier. Ryder walked slowly over to the tree and started cautiously climbing. He didn't care how desperate it madd him seem either. Once he got up to the hole, he slowly reached in and grabbed a thin, furry squirrel that had been sleeping. The squirrel looked alarmed and scared. "That's right bitch, be scared." Said Ryder. He ran back to his room with the squirrel in his hand. Once he reached his room, he shut and locked the door. Ryder sat in his bed and took off his pants and shirt. He then took the squirrel and rubbed him against his underwear which contained his hard cock. "Yeah! You feel this bitch? Every inch of it is about to be in your tight little ass." Said Ryder. The squirrel stuggled to get free but Ryder tightened his grip. Had he tightened it any more the squirrel's guts would have been all over the floor. Ryder then removed his underwear, and spit on his cock in order to lube it. Ryder then started licking the squirrel's entrance. It tasted like aged syrup. The squirrel calmed down and started enjoying the feeling of his ass being eaten out. Even the little squirrel had some huge meat. He had a six inch squirrel cock that was at least 4 inches thick, and balls the size of grapes. After about a minute and a half of lubricating the squirrel, Ryder placed the squirrel's ass on his tip. "Your ass is mine." Said Ryder. Ryder then grabbed him and used him as a Fleshlight. He thrusted inside the squirrel. The squirrel felt as if all his insides we're mush now. Ryder loved how tight and moist the little squirrel's ass was. Ryder was going to get his way, even if it meant killing that squirrel. Rider could see the tip of his cock coming out of the squirrel's mouth as he thrusted. The squirrel gagged and whined for a while before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ryder came not long after and cum came out of the squirrel's nose, ass, and mouth. Ryder dropped the squirrel onto the bed and the squirrel's eyes rolled back to normal. Ryder layed in his bed satisfied (for now). Suddenly, on the other side of the room, Ryder heard clapping and walking. The person cane out from hiding and Ryder saw who it was. It was Alex. He was about 10 and a half years old now. "What are you doing here?" Asked Ryder. "Well, I just came to visit like we arranged last week." Replied Alex. "Unless your new boyfriend and you need some alone time. He seems to like you.", Ryder looked over to the squirrel and it was laying on his pillow attempting to cuddle. He couldn't reach his arm around Ryder though. "But now that I've already seen everything, let's cut to the chase." Alex grabbed Ryder by the shirt and pulled him in to a warm lustful kiss. Ryder immediately pulled back in shock. He was now fully hard again. "You're a little too young. I don't think this is a good idea." Said Ryder. "Ok then," replied Alex. "I guess you don't want to have this vessel inside if you." Alex dropped his pants and underwear to reveal his 10 inch cock that looked at least 6 inches thick. Ryder was in shock. How was this 10 year old bigger than him? "Wha... But how are you..." Said Ryder confusingly. "I visited Jake's mountain last year and stumbled across some pills." Explained Alex. Ryder knew it would be wrong but he didn't care. "I imagine that this is your first time Alex, so I'm going to explain a couple of things. You won't be able to cum yet cause your too young, but this will still feel hella good." Said Ryder. "Actually, I can cum." Said Alex. Ryder was really confused now. "Rare birth defect.", Explained Alex. Ryder shrugged. "Let's get started shall we?" Said Ryder. Alex grabbed Ryder's head and pushed his cock into Ryder's mouth. Ryder tasted sweat and hamburgers. Alex would occasionally suck him self off and last night was hamburger night. Ryder let Alex take control. The squirrel noticed what was happening and decided to give Ryder a taste of his own medicine (kinda sorta). He positioed his 6 inch cock to Ryder's entrance and climbed on to Ryder's back. He soon had his six inch cock hanging in between Ryder's cheeks, but Ryder didn't seem to notice. The squirrel then without warning or lube, thrusted as hard as he could (which wasn't very hard) into Ryder's entrance. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Ryder accidentally flinched forward, swallowing Alex's whole dick. Alex was overcome with lust now and grabbed Ryder's hair and pulled his head back and forth with his cock going in and out of Ryder's throat. Ryder gagged but took it. He tried his hardest to act professional for the day he and the pups would fuck (if there were any). "Yeah bitch. You like that don't you?" Said Alex. "Well, don't make me do all the work, put that tongue to good use." Ryder stuck his tongue out and started slurping on Alex's length. Alex got even more lustful and started thrusting into Ryder's throat. The squirrel thrusted as hard as he could into Ryder's ass. Though the squirrel wasn't thrusting hard compared to humans, Ryder could still feel all 6 inches of the squirrel's cock. Alex pulled out of Ryder's throat and smacked Ryder's face with his cock before shoving it back down Ryder's throat balls deep. The squirrel reached his likit and came in Ryder's ass. The squirrel pulled out and headed toward an open window. He stood in the windowsill until Alex finally came. Alex came for 2 minutes before pulling out. "Have my money ready by tomorrow." Said the squirrel as he headed out the window. "Well, have sexual assault with a child and rape a gay prostitute squirrel, I guess now I can scratch that off or my bucket list. Said Ryder. "Just don't tell anyone about this, ok?" "I know." Replied Alex. Alex put his clothes back on and layed in the bean bag chair to take a nap. Ryder processed everything that had happened then realized, he never invited Alex to the lookout. Ryder shook his head around and immediately woke up. He was outside the kitchen laying on the floor and the pups were already gone. By the time Marshall's sex craze ended, Ryder had fell asleep. Am I really that desperate? Asked Ryder in his mind. Yet, he felt no guilt. He wasn't sure if any of the pups saw him at all. Suddenly, Chase ran up to him. "There you are Ryder," said Chase, "We were looking for you! Mayor Goodway called earlier but we handled it. Why are you laying beside the kitchen door?" Ryder looked at Chase in an exhausted mood. "Long story."


	5. Have some self control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder is starting to slip into a lustful phase in which he can't control.

Ryder realized he was being overtaken by lust. He had no self control whatsoever. A squirrel? SERIOUSLY!?! He had no self control, and he was desperate. He knew exactly who he could talk to though. It was a risk Ryder was willing to take. He had to talk to Katie, but in order to do that, he needed proof. Ryder picked up an old camera that was out of film and ran out the front door. He later arrived at Katie's place. He knocked on the front door and Katie eagerly answered. For years she secretly had a crush on Ryder. "Uh Katie, we need to talk." Katie was over excited! 'This is the day Katie! He's finally gonna confess his love for you!' she thought. "Hold up Ryder, I'll be right back." Katie closed her door and five seconds later, opened the door to reveal herself in a white rhobe. Ryder wasn't impressed at all. Katie looked down to see something bulging out of Ryder's pants. "What do we have here?" Asked Katie as she pointed at Ryder's pants. "Uhh, my lotion bottle." Replied Ryder. "Lotion bottle, how cute!" Said Katie. "You want some of my lotion?" Asked Ryder. "I would love some of your lotion, for my face." Said Katie lustfully. "Ok then!" Replied Ryder as he pulled a bottle of lotion out of his pocket. "Here you go! Now let's talk!" Said Ryder as he tossed her the lotion and stepped inside. Katie stood in the doorway shocked and embarrassed for a good 10 seconds. When she finally walked over to Ryder, she plopped down in her seat and leaned across the table so that bare tits were on the table top. "What is it Ryder?" Ryder took a deep breath and let everything out. "I need your help because I can't control myself and I am gay... " This word caused Katie to drop her jaw. "C- could you releat that last w- word Ryder?" Ryder sighed and repeated himself "I'm gay." Katie was shocked by this and decided to try and change this. "I can help you get over your homosexuality." She said in a lustful voice. "No, that's not the problem Katie, I can't control myself anymore. I had a dream that I was fucking with Alex and a squirrel. A DAMN SQUIRREL!?!" Katie was now even more shocked. He wants to be gay? Why? Katie knew that there was no chance of changing that so she decided to help him out. "Ok. Slow your row and tell how you became gay." Ryder started speaking. "Well, 5 years ago I caught Zuma, Rocky, Chase, and Marshall having sex in Zuma's pup house. They were pretty big and rough for their age. This somehow turned me on and now boom, I'm gay." Katie had a hard time believing this. "You're lying. The pups would never have gay sex. " Ryder smirked. "I knew you'd say that, so I brought proof." Ryder pulled out the camera and showed the footage to Katie. She saw Marshall slowly pushing his 14 inch cock down Chase's throat and in the background, she saw Zuma jacking Rocky off. Seeing this video turned both Ryder and Katie on. Ryder was now fully hard. Katie saw this as an opportunity to make a move, but she now knew Ryder was seriously gay. Even she couldn't try to change him, so she just helped him out instead. "Ok, explain your whole dream." Said Katie. After explaining his whole dream, Katie saw that Ryder was even harder now! She wanted to try a technique. "Ok Ryder, I see you're hard, so I'm going to buy you a Fleshlight ok? After a week I want you to report back to me. I want results." Ryder nodded and gave Katie a big hug. "Thanks! I knew I could count on you." Ryder headed out the door and Katie started wondering to herself. "Now about this 10 inch Alex..."


	6. A mountain of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do gay lemon so if you have any requests, it must be m/m  
> Future stories includes:  
> Alvin X Simon  
> Mordecai X Rigby  
> Thomas X Mordecai X Rigby  
> Gumball X Darwin  
> Michaelangelo X Raphael  
> Bugs X Daffy  
> Swiper X Boots  
> Robin X Kid Flash  
> Beast Boy X Nightcrawler  
> Impulse X Blue Beetle  
> Spiderman X Nightwing  
> Scooby X Tom (from Tom and Jerry)  
> Zuma X Kion  
> Dave X Cody  
> Mike X Brody  
> Mushu X Timon  
> Peabody X Sherman  
> Etc...
> 
> If you have any other gay pairings, leave them in the comments!  
> (I was also thinking Boots X the Bo Bo Brothers. If you remember, they were the two brown monkies that always caused trouble on Go Diego Go. Good idea or bad?) Also, every person will be in Teenager form.

Ryder knew that the Fleshlight was not going to help him whatsoever, but he couldn't be over come by lust. He walked home with the fleshlight in his pocket to that no one would think he's wierd. If anyone found out that the heroes of Adventure Bay were gay pervs (except for Rubble and Skye of course) that would make headlines. Ryder could NOT let that happen. He arrived home after about 20 minutes of walking. He knew what time it was and he was already hard thinking about it. Usually, around that time of day, the pups would have their gag contest. They would get viciously throat fucked and whoever couldn't handle it, was declared the looser. It was intense. One time, they even lasted 3 hours. Rocky and Marshall's throat hurt for days but in the end, Marshall won. Marshall's throat hurt even more because Zuma's cock was two inches longer than Chase's. Ryder got his Fleshlight ready and headed upstairs to grab his lube. Once he was up the stairs, he looked on his bed and saw a note. It was from Rocky. It read:

Dear Ryder,  
Chase, Zuma, Marshall and I are heading out to Jake's mountain for the evening, just for some "fun."  
-Kind Reguards,  
Rocky

Ryder knew they were not just heading over there at this time of the day to have fun. There was something going on. Ryder grabbed his Fleshlight and his lube and headed for the Paw Patroller. He drove five minutes til he reached Jake's place. Be looked up to see light coming from the door. Ryder sneaked up to the window and looked in. He was shocked but not that shocked. Not only were the pups and Jake there, but so was Alex. What caught Ryder'a attention was the huge bulge in Alex's pants. They all seemed to be having a good normal talk. They were just talking then laughing. Ryder sighed in relief. He thought they were gonna fuck again with Alex and Jake and leave him out. Suddenly, Ryder saw Marshall get up and kiss Jake. Jake kissed back whilst rubbing Marshall's butt. Ryder was now even harder than before. He pulled out the fleshlight and carelessly squeezed lube into the opening. He looked back inside while doing so. Zuma was between Jake's legs. He started unzipping Jake's zipper with his teeth. Meanwhile, Rocky and Chase were taking off Alex's shirt. Ryder knew it was too cold outside to watch them, so he sadly put his fleshlight up and headed for the Paw Patroller, not before setting a camera first of course. He headed home while jacking off his 8 inch cock. Meanwhile, Zuma managed to unzip Jake's pants and out flung an 18 inch long, 8 inch thick, throbbing, vieny, juicy hunk of man meat. "I see you've been packing." Said Zuma in a lustful tone. "Well I'm not the only one." Replied Jake in a similar tone. He pointed to Alex. He really DID have a ten inch cock. Overcome by lust, Zuma could wait no longer. He grabbed Marshall's collar, and forced him to his knees. "Rocky, you know what time it it." Said Zuma. Rocky nodded and went over to Chase. He grabbed Chase by the arm and forced him to his knees. He then slid a chair over to Zuma. Rocky and Zuma took their seats and were fully hard. Chase and Marshall seemed to have forgotten what time it was. Jake and Alex were confused. Just then, Zuma started counting backward from three. "Three, two, one." He then grabbed Marshall by the head, opened his mouth, and forced him to swallow his 12 inch cock. Rocky did the same to Chase. They could go hours without cumming when it came to oral. They learned to control their orgasms. But anal on the other hand, they couldn't hold themselves back. Marshall proceeded to suck Zuma's cock. Chase on the other hand started using his tongue. He slurped on Rocky's dick. Rocky was more than satisfied. Marshall realized he needed to step up his game. Marshall then pulled all the way back til only Zuma's tip was in his mouth. He then shoved Zuma's cock back down his throat at full force. This made Zuma feel really good. Alex and Jake were suprised but turned on at the same time. "I think I could use some practice." Said Alex in a greedy voice. He grabbed Jake's cock and started jacking him off. Jake started to moan as Alex placed his mouth on Jake's tip. Jake realized what was happening and started to have second guesses. " Uhh dude, are you sure you-" Next thing Jake new Alex had half of his cock in his throat. Jake, overcome by lust, couldn't wait to feel his whole cock in that warm, wet throat. He pulled Alex up and away from his cock. "Hey Alex," said Jake, "you wanna be a big boy?" Alex nodded. "Well I can help." Alex possessed a confused look. "How?" Jake gave him an evil grin. "Like THIS!" Jake grabbed Alex's head and forced his mouth open. He then placed his tip in Alex's mouth and pushed Alex's head down at full force, causing him to swallow all 18 inches. A bulge formed in Alex's stomach. Alex started gagging a little. "Take your time little bro." Said Marshall, "you'll get the hang of it." Zuma stood up. "Why'd you stop sucking?" He asked Marshall. "Oh, I'm sorry Daddy." Replied Marshall. "I think I need some discipline." Zuma smiled a menacing smile. Marshall sat up against the wall. This was new to Rocky and Chase. They'd never seen this sex position before. Zuma walked up to Marshall, who had his mouth wide open. When he reached Marshall, his cock was right in front of Marshall's muzzle. Zuma then did something that slightly scared and yet turned on everybody else. He thrusted as hard as he possibly could into Marshall's throat. He repeatedly thrusted in and out over and over. Marshall's head banged repeatedly against the wall. Zuma continued pulling all of his 12 inches out of Marshall's throat, and back in again. Rocky looked down to Chase and smiled. "I'm up for new things, are you?" Chase gave a little chuckle. "Why of course I am." Chase positioned himself against the wall as Rocky thrusted into his throat without hesitation. Chase didn't gag at all, which kind of made Alex jealous because he was the one taking the largest cock. Zuma and Rocky kept thrusting in, out, in, out. Finally, after about 9 minutes of thrusting, head banging, and loud moaning, Zuma ft his climax slowly but surely arriving. Zuma but his right leg up against the wall beside Marshall's head. He didn't want to lose but he couldn't hold it much longer. Just as he was about to cum, he heard Rocky let out a loud moan. He turned to see Chase's mouth and throat we're being filled with Rocky's seed. There was so much cum Chase couldn't swallow it all. Zuma pulled Marshall's head in, forcing the last four inches of his cock down Marshall's throat. He then let out a loud moan as he came down the dalmation's throat. "Hey... Wocky," said Zuma. "You lost bitch." Said Zuma in a joking way. Rocky had forgotten about the contest. "Damn it!" Chase and Marshall were catching their breath. They were throwing up cum by the gallon. Zuma and Rocky looked behind them to see Alex licking on Jake's balls. "Hey Alex, you did one hell of a job for your first time." Said Rocky. Alex smirked. "Don't assume things Rocky." Rocky wondered what he meant. Alex placed Jake's tip in his mouth. He then looked at Rocky who was scratching his head trying to figure out what Alex had meant. Alex then stuck out his tongue, took two slurps of Jake's cock, then rammed the entire thing back down his throat. Rocky was in shock. Zuma wasn't really shocked at all. "I knew you were a slut from the first day I met you. But Jake hasn't came for 15 minutes." Alex pulled back. "Oh, in was trying to make it last but if you want, I'll make him cum." Marshall finally caught his breath and heard Alex. " It's not that easy." Said Marshall. Alex leaned toward Jake's cock. "I'm not even close." Said Jake. Alex gave Jake's cock a warm, loving kiss and before Jake knew it, his seed was all over Alex's face. "H-how did you do that?" Asked Jake. "Pays to be 2.8 and have a 10 inch cock." Said Alex. "Well, you better get hard again Jake." Said Zuma. "Since someone lost a bet, they'll be taking it up the ass." Rocky looked at the vessel he was about to take. It was HUGE!?! Rocky didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or a punishment. "Sorry dude's," said Jake, "I don't think I'll be getting hard again any time soon." Zuma walked over to Rocky and turned him around, then started playing with his ass. This sight got Jake hard again in a second. Jake stood up and walked over to Rocky. Rocky was kind of scared but still turned on. "While you mess up his insides, I'll be helping a certain kid get rid of his boner." Zuma was just confused as to why they cane so fast. They usually went hours without cumming when it came to oral. He walked over to Alex who was showing off his cock. "Don't forget, I'm still bigger Alex." Said Zuma teasingly. Zuma pulled Alex to his knees before pushing him on to his back on the hard floor. "No lube?" Asked Alex. Zuma answered by splitting his cheeks, and placed his entrance on Alex's tip. "Do I start moving or..." Asked Alex. Zuma pushed himself down. His entrance swallowed Alex's entire cock. "I'll be doing all of the work." Said Zuma, as he bounced on Alex's cock. He felt Alex's tennis ball sized nuts hit his ass every time he thrusted downward. Zuma stuck out his tongue in satisfaction. Jake placed his tip at Rocky's entrance. "Don't hold back." Said Rocky. Jake nodded then, without warning or lube, thrusted into Rocky's entrance. Rocky was slightly suprised. He never failed a challenge, so that's why he was always top. This being his second time, he thought he could handle it. "Oh yeah! J- Jake, f- fuck me harder!" Yelled Rocky. Jake backed up till most of his cock was out of Rocky's ass, then thrusted in at full force. Rocky could feel all 18 inches inside of him. He felt pain, but mostly pleasure. Jake wiggled his cock around in Rocky's entrance. He eventually found what he'd been looking for. He found Rocky's G-spot. "Oh y-yeah! Right there!" Yelled Rocky. "I hope you brought a wheelchair," said Jake, "cause you won't be able to walk when I'm done. And I haven't had sex in 9 years." Rocky, overcome by pleasure, looked up at Jake. "I'll take m-my ch-chances." Jake smiled a menacing smile. He then thrusted forward so hard, that his cock could be seen poking out of Rocky's neck... AND THEY WERE HAVING ANAL! While this was happening, Chase finally caught his breath. He looked in the window and saw a bright red light. "Marshall, look over there." Whispered Chase. Marshall looked up to the window. "Is that a fucking camera?" Chase nodded. "Look closely at it though. Tell me what you see." Marshall squinted his eyes and closely inspected the camera. He could see a red paw print on the side. "Wait, is that... RYDER'S!?!" Chase nodded. Marshall always thought that Ryder was straight. He always hung out with Katie. "He must be scared to come out if the closet." Chase thought for a moment. "Wait, I have a plan. Do you still have that buttplug I told you to bring?" Marshall nodded. "Good." Chase turned around and teased Marshall by playing with his ass. Marshall's cock flung up. It was now fully hard. "Chase, you know how I get when I'm confused and horny." Chase smirked, "What's holding you back?" Marshall's pupils got bigger. He started slightly drooling as Chase wagged his tail and his ass around in Marshall's face. Marshall bit his lips as his face turned red. Rocky and Zuma looked up to see what was happening. "D- dude, y-you can't h... handle it C- Chase.", Said Zuma as his ass was getting pounded. "I know Zuma. But it's for a good cause. I need all the cum he can give." Marshall stood to his feet. His cock was inches away from Chase's entrance. Whenever he was horny and confused, he turned into someone else. He was not the Marshall they knew, even during normal sex. One time, Zuma tried to handle Marshall in that state and he ended up in a hospital for a month. Jake and Alex both came at the same time. Rocky was full. He couldn't take anymore. Zuma was still confused as to how Alex could cum. He must have pumped 10 gallons of his seed into Zuma's entrance. They both looked to see who else was going at it and Marshall and Chase caught their attention. Jake looked at Marshall and noticed he was changing. Marshall closed his eyes tightly and stuck out his claws. He got on all fours and mounted Chase like a normal dog would do. Chase knew he would regret this but he needed all of Marshall's cum that he could get. "T- take it easy." Said Chase in a frightened voice. Marshall's eyes flew open. His eyes were now yellow. "You're mine now... BITCH!" He said bitch with so much force, it would make Satan flinch. Marshall gripped Chase's ass cheeks with his claws. Chase shut his eyes closed in pain. Marshall then split Chase's cheeks apart, revealing Chase's entrance. Chase gripped the floor and lifted his ass. He knew what happened next. Marshall's cock started getting larger, and thicker slowly. Marshall felt strength grow in his body. His abs, biceps, and calves tensed up. Jake, Alex, Zuma, and Rocky backed up slowly. Zuma and Rocky knew something that Alex and Jake didn't. They knew that once he was done with Chase, EVERYONE ELSE WAS IN FOR IT!?!


	7. Love is a dangerous game

Marshall positioned himself. His hard long cock up against Rocky's warm entrance. Rocky knew this was something he would regret, but he wanted to give Ryder a 'show'. The camera was rolling, and Marshall was about ready to thrust in. He embraced this view for a moment. Rocky got on all fours and shut his eyes. He was already in Soo much pain from the day before. He honestly wasn't sure why he kept doing it. It felt good, but it was more pain than pleasure. Something was missing. It wasn't a condom. It wasn't lube. It was...love.

Zuma, Chase, Jake, and Alex backed up slowly. They reached the wall behind them and knew they were trapped. They shut their eyes tight, not wishing to see the horror that would soon take place. Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound. Smack! Whap! Smack! Chase opened his eyes and couldn't help crying as he watched the terror unfold before him. 

Rocky looked like he was about to pass out any second. Chase watched as Marshall thrusted balls deep, in and out of Rocky's entrance. Rocky had eyes full of tears. He felt like he couldn't close his mouth at all. His mouth was wide open, dripping with saliva. He was sticking out his tongue, violently gasping for breath. While all this is taking place, Ryder is in the lookout, watching from his computer.

Ryder's arm was moving faster than it ever had. The fleshlight swallowing every inch, over and over. Ryder couldn't help but moan. He tried hard not to be loud so that he wouldn't alert Skye and Rubble. He gave one last great thrust and came. The fleshlight filled with Ryder's warm, white seed. He breathed hard as he pulled out of the fleshlight and went soft. He realized that he had thrusted a hole into the other side of the fleshlight. He stared at the hole for a second, but was interrupted by Rocky's cry's. "I can't take it! Please M-Marshall! S-stop!" Cried Rocky. Marshall didn't respond. He wrappedpped his arm around Rocky's neck. "Shut up bitch! You know you like it!"

Ryder stared at the screen, then back at the fleshlight. 'What have I become? What hand THEY become? This has to stop.' thought Ryder. He knew what he had to do.

Marshall was getting close. It made him even hornier seeing Rocky's abs bulge with each and every thrust. "Please Marshall! Stop!" Yelled Chase. Marshall growled and shot a nasty look at the group. He stared into Alex's face. He could tell Alex was really horrified. He liked it that way. He licked his lips, making Alex flinch a little. He pulled out of Rocky's entrance, giving Jake a look of relief. He then thrusted back in, just to scare Jake. But when he looked into Chase's eyes, something inside him snapped. He could see his own reflection inside Chase's eyes. Something he didn't see in Zuma's eyes.

Marshall stopped fucking Rocky, but didn't pull out. He watched Chase tremble in fear. His best friend was afraid of him. This was the last thing he ever wanted. Suddenly, he snapped back to himself. Chase noticed a change in Marshall's attitude. He was no longer the careless evil beast he was a minute ago. "M...marshall, is t-that you?" Asked Chase. Marshall stood frozen. He was caught in Chase's beautiful eyes. He couldn't look away. Rocky was still sobbing on the floor. "P...please pull out. Please!" Begged Rocky. Marshall is immediately pulled out. "I'm....I'm sorry. I.. don't know what got into me." Cried Marshall.

"It's not your fault" said Rocky. "I was the person who pushed you that far." Rocky struggled to stand to his feet but a sharp pain shot through his legs. "YIP!" Rocky fel back to the cold, hard floor. Marshall extended his arm to help Rocky but instinctively, Rocky pulled back in fear. "Please don't hurt me again!" Pleaded Rocky. Marshall threw his hands over his mouth and backed away from Rocky. 'What have I done?' thought Marshall. He ran out the door, unsure where to go. "WAIT MARSHALL! COME BACK!" yelled Chase. He raced out the door after Marshall and easily caught up to him.

He tackled Marshall to the ground, careful not to hurt him. "JUST LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU CHASE!" Screamed Marshall, as he struggled to hold back his tears. Chase pinned him down. Marshall struggled to get away. "Look into my eyes!" Said Chase. "P..please let m-me go..." Cried Marshall. Chase wasn't about to let him go. "LOOK INTO MY EYES MARSHALL!" Yelled Chase. Zuma ran out of the building and watched from a distance. Marshall looked up into Chase's eyes. Chase stared back into his and for a moment, saw something he hadn't seen for a long time. He saw love.  
"Marshall..." Said Chase. "I...I love y..." Before he could finish, he heard Ryder's familiar voice. It was coming from his pup tag. "Pups, to the lookout. We need to talk."

Chase got off of Marshall. The pups took a moment to think. They stared at each other, not sure what to say. They didn't want to admit it, but they knew this had to end some how, some way. "I see you all need time to think. I'll patch up Rocky's leg and give you all a ride back." Said Jake. Marshall stepped away from everyone and walked towards a huge rock. He sat there alone and sobbed. Chase hesitated on whether he should join Marshall or not. 'What am I saying? He's my best friend. I have to comfort him!' thought Chase.

He walked over to Marshall and sat next to him. He put his paw on top of Marshall's paw. Marshall didn't seem to cheer up much. "I...I just want to die!" Cried Marshall. Chase couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt like a sword was pushed deep into his heart. Marshall got up and walked away from Chase, leaving him alone. Darkness fell upon Chase. His light had left him.

(2 hours later...)

The pups entered the lighthouse without a sound. They didn't even know what to say or how to say it. Rocky didn't like this, not at all. He knew it was his fault. He didn't want Marshall to think it was his fault. He definitely didn't want this to break him and Marshall apart. "Ummm... Marshall. It wasn't your fault. I just..." "I don't want to talk about it." Said Marshall, cutting Rocky off. "I just..." "I said, I DON'T want to talk about it." Marshall put a lot of force into the word don't. Rocky knew he had every right to feel that way. Rocky didn't try again, but instead turned away and left Marshall alone.

They reached the top floor. They expected a mission but this was different. They noticed Skye and Rubble weren't there. "Umm... Ryder, where's Rubble and Skye?" Asked Zuma. "This isn't a mission. This is about you all's...umm... sexuality." Said Ryder. Chase was shocked. He didn't know what to do or say. "We're sorry Ryder...we just...I can't..." Ryder smiled at Chase's reaction. "You don't need to be sorry Chase. It's ok to be gay. I am too. But the problem is the actions we all take. I saw what happened today and I have to say, I was enjoying it a little more than I should have. But we have to learn how to control those sexual desires." Marshall fumed with anger. "YOU SAW ALL THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?" Yelled Marshall. Ryder didn't know what to say. "Because...I was.... jealous." Replied Ryder.

All four pups were now confused. Jealous? Of them? How? Why? "You were jealous?" Asked Rocky. "Yeah. For years I dreamt about joining you all but I didn't know if you would except me." Said Ryder. "Sure you can join us!" Said Chase. Ryder shook his head. "No I can't. Because as of today, there will be no more of this." The pups all gasped. "But you said it was ok to be gay!" Said Zuma. "Yeah, but there is no live in what you all are doing. You are doing it for pleasure. Where is the real love?" The pups pondered on this for a while. "I'll wait for an answer." Said Ryder.

After about 15 minutes, Chase broke out in tears. "I c...can't do this anymore." Cried Chase. The other pups couldn't help but cry when they saw Chase. "There's no love. It's just pain." "It's true." Said Zuma. "Every night I go to sleep, I always throw up. I barely eat anymore because my throat hurts so much." Zuma fell to his knees and sobbed even harder. "Whenever I go to sleep I have to sleep on my stomach. I can't even take a seat any more." Cried Marshall.

Ryder struggled to hold back his own tears. He knew his once innocent pups were in pain. Still young and confused. "Ryder! We need your help!" Begged Rocky. Before Ryder could speak, his phone started ringing.

Mayor Goodway: RYDER! HELP!

Ryder: What's wrong Mayor?

Mayor Goodway: THERE'S A SUICIDE BOMBER IN THE ADVENTURE BAY UNEMPLOYMENT OFFICE!

Ryder: OH MY GOSH! TRY TO TALK TO THEM!

Mayor Goodway: I TRIED BUT HE PULLED ME INTO THE BUILDING AND THREATENED TO KILL US ALL IF WE TRIED TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Ryder: HOLD ON! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Ryder hung up the phone. "Pups, I know you are sad, but there is a huge problem!" Said Ryder. Marshall mumbled between sobs. "What is it? Mayor Goodway got her fat ass stuck again?" Said Marshall nonchalantly. "WORSE! THERE'S A SUICIDE BOMBER IN THE ADVENTURE BAY UNEMPLOYMENT OFFICE ABOUT TI KILL HIMSELF, HER, AND MILLIONS OF OTHERS!" Marshall, Zuma, Chase, and Rocky all gasped. Ryder grabbed his phone. "Skye, Rubble, where are you at?" Ryder received an answer and immediately dropped his phone. "Where are they?" Asked Rocky. Ryder stared Rocky in the eyes before answering. "In the building."

(11 minutes later...)

Ryder and the 4 pups arrived at the scene. There were helicopters all around and the swat team was running down the street. The general greeted Ryder. "General." Said Ryder. "Ryder" replied the general. "The firemen are all on another mission right now. A huge fire at a theatre. They said a projector overloaded and exploded after someone left it on all night, now it's spreading to nearby homes in another city. They needed as many firemen as possible. We need Marshall to help us out if all goes wrong. But his water hose isn't going to get the job done. We need another plan and quickly." 

Ryder thought for a quick second before deciding on a plan. "Alright general. We have this under control." Said Ryder. "Just know, if all goes wrong, the blood isn't on your hands or the pups paws." Replied the General. And with that, General Lewis McBride saluted Ryder and he went into action.

Ryder explained the plan to the pups and they leaped into action. Marshall extended his ladder to the top floor. He was afraid of heights but he couldn't let millions die because he was a sissy for heights (>:V). He busted the window and immediately, everyone started to panic. "DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU ALL! PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME AND CAREFULLY CLIMB DOWN THE LADDER!" Yelled Marshall. The people didn't hesitate to do so, one by one they climbed slowly down. There were approximately 87 floors on the building. Suddenly, Ryder's phone started ringing.

Stranger: IS THIS THE PAW PATROL?

Ryder: Yes. What's wrong?

Stranger: PLEASE HELP US! THERE'S A MAN WITH A MACHINE GUN! HE SAYS IF ANYONE MOVES HE'S GONNA KILL THEM!

Ryder: Where are you?

Stranger: In the elevator. I'm trapped. They shut down all the elevators. I'm in here with a pink dog.

Ryder: THAT'S SKYE! PUT HER ON THE PHONE!

Skye: Hello?

Ryder: Listen Skye. I know you don't want to do this, and I don't want you to do this. But on your jet pack there is a gray button.

Skye: That's the one you told me not to touch.

Ryder: Just press it!

Skye pressed the button and instantly, a machine gun popped out if the jet pack.

Skye: Ryder....I...I can't...

Ryder: I Know you don't want to, but millions of lives are at stake. You have to do it.

Skye: ...ok.... I'll do it.

Ryder hung up. He knew the pups would be scarred forever. But he had a duty. And he had to fullfil it. "Rocky, I need you to fix that elevator system. Can you do it?" Said Ryder. Rocky nodded and ran into the building. "Chase, you need to help Skye. These are no suicide bombers, they are terrorists." Chase gulped before running off into the building. "Zuma, the Paw Patroller has a water pump. I need you to drive it to the Bay and get as much water as possible." "Sir yes sir!" 

Chase climbed Marshall's ladder to get to the top faster. Marshall had already cleared 34 floors. The next floor down was the shooter's floor. Chase reached the top of the ladder. Marshall turned around and couldn't help but stare into Chase's eyes. "MARSHALL! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Chase. A little girl was attempting to climb down but was startled by the scream. She slipped over the side, plunging downward. Chase stood in shock and horror, watching the girl plunge down towards the group. Marshall slid down the ladder. He stopped about mid way and reached out his arms in order to catch her. "WAIT ROCKY! SHE'S GOING TO FAST! THE FORCE WILL BREAK YOUR ARMS!" Yelled Ryder. "You have let her go! She'll be in a better place!" Marshall shook his head. 'No. I can't let her die. Not today.' thought Marshall. "It's worth the risk!" Screamed Marshall. The girl came down harder than before. As she approached Marshall's arms, he braced himself for impact. She missed his left arm, but slammed into his right arm, breaking it. Marshall cried out before passing out from the pain.

Marshall fell off of his ladder. Chase and Ryder watched in horror as the two plunged downward. The little girl yelled and screamed for her life before she finally hit the ground. Marshall's collar got caught onto a pole for a moment, slowing down his fall. He was low to the ground by this time. Suddenly, the collar unhooked from the pole, and he fell only 7 feet, landing safely, yet horrifyingly, on the little girl's dead corpse.

Ryder knew this was going to get bloody, and quickly.


	8. Chapter 8: A huge wave goodbye

Marshall was in a state of shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He slowly backed away from the pool of blood. But something didn't feel right. He didn't feel any wetness on him. He didn't see any blood on him. But he didn't have time to think. Chase was having a hard time, and if Marshall didn't act fast, it would be raining bodies real soon. Marshall, still shocked and confused, ran over to his truck. He proceeded to climb up the ladder as fast as he could, steady to keep his balance. He looked up, but what he saw was going to be a problem. He was inches away from Chase's ass. 'It just looks so tight, and warm' thought Marshall. Ryder watched from below, suspectingly calm about things. Marshall could feel himself getting hard. You know how he gets when he's angry!?! He knew he needed to calm himself down, and quickly. Skye ran out of the building, with a crowd of people following her. Rubble followed close behind, with another crowd. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Umm... Ryder, is this part of the plan?" Asked Skye worriedly. "Nope, this was definitely not part of the plan." Replied Ryder. The shaking got even more violent. Marshall flew backwards down his ladder, while Chase struggled to hold his grip.

Marshall held his broken arm close to his chest in an attempt to keep it safe. He used his other arm to grab hold of the ladder. He only had one arm to use now so it was a hell of a lot harder climbing up the ladder. Meanwhile, Zuma was returning from the bay. He felt the violent shaking of the ground from where he was. The shaking stopped after a little. Suddenly, something hit Zuma on his head. "Ouch! What was that?" Asked Zuma. He looked on the ground and noticed a camera. "What is a camera doing on the beach?" He thought. His pup tag started vibrating. "Zuma, it's been almost half an hour and you're still not back. We need that water quickly." Said Ryder. "Sorry Ryder, on my way now."

Rocky pulled out his wrench. "So, umm...." Said Rocky confusingly. He forgot how to fix things. He had been so occupied lately with sex, that he didn't practice. He called Ryder on his pup tag. "Umm Ryder, what do I do again?" Asked Chase. Ryder shook his head in dissapointment. He let out a long sigh before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Alright general, you can turn it off now." Chase overheard Ryder's conversation. "Turn it off? Turn what off?" Thought Chase. Suddenly, all the mishap and confusion dissapeared. The unemployment office completely dissapeared, the dead body dissapeared, even Skye and Rubble dissapeared. Rocky called Ryder on his pup tag. "What happened?" Asked Rocky. "It was all a training course." Replied Ryder. He snapped his finger and suddenly, they all awoke.

They woke up in Jake's mountain. "What happened to us?" Asked Zuma. "Well," said Ryder. "After Marshall's little...um...sex craze, Chase and Zuma passed out. Rocky was in so much pain that he passed out and Marshall was so tired that he fell asleep. So, I asked the general if he could kindly lend me some state-of-the-art military training equipment. While you slept, I put you into the training course and myself as well. Oh, and I hope you all had fun molesting Alex. But don't worry, he was just a robot." 

Marshall got mad. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Yelled Marshall, voice full of hate. "I did it to teach you all a lesson." Said Ryder in a demanding voice. "WHAT WAS THE LESSON RYDER? HUH?" Asked Marshall. "The lesson was that your little fetishes and sex crazes interfered with your actual jobs. Look at you all! Zuma took forever to get water when the bay was literally 6 minutes away. Marshall and Chase both let a little girl die. Rocky forgot how to fix an elevator when we went over this multiple times and everyone forgot about the bomber. You all have to get your heads back in the game." Said Ryder. "Well what was the whole point of the earthquake huh?" Asked Chase. "We had no control over that." "I didn't simulate any earthquake." Said Ryder. "That must've been a malfunction. But like I said, you all have to get your heads back in the game. And to do that, we need to go back to square 1."

(4 hours later...)

Ryder and the pups had just finished their first day back at square 1. Ryder was getting a call. "Great job today pups. You all can take a break, you deserved it." Said Ryder. The pups left and Ryder answered the phone. "Hello?" "Good afternoon Ryder!" Said Mayor Goodway. "Hey Mayor! What's good?" Asked Ryder. "You and the pups should come on down to the beach! There is an absolutely astonishing high tide. The water is still retracting." Said Mayor Goodway. Ryder was immediately alerted. He quickly got up and went to his lighthouse telescope. "Ryder? You there?" Asked Mayor Goodway. After a few seconds, she listened closely and could hear him say: "Oh shit!"

Ryder received a call from the General. He hung up on Mayor Goodway and took the call.

General: Ryder, them there waves don't look too pretty.

Ryder: I know!

General: So what's the plan?

Ryder: Umm... evacuate the area! Turn on the sirens!

General: Will do Ryder.

Ryder hung up and called Mayor Goodway back as soon as possible. "Mayor, you need to run." Said Ryder. "And miss out on this beautiful weather?" Asked Goodway. "What's so bad anyways?" Ryder looked out of the telescope again just to be sure. The sirens went off and people began fleeing. He was definitely sure. "Mayor, I'm afraid we may have a Tsunami, and I don't mean a stage 1 or a stage 2."

Mayor Goodway dropped her phone. Ryder could hear her feet running across the sand at a rapid rate. The pups were all downstairs. They had trained for this type of disaster, or so they thought. "Ryder," said Rubble, "Should we activate the bay wall?" Ryder thought for a moment. "No. That wave could knock the wall down and crush the city. We need to evacuate, now! Zuma and Marshall, I need you two to head over to Jake's Mountain. Get Jake and Everest over here! Everyone else, evacuate the city. Do what you were trained to do!"

Chase and Rocky both ran off. Chase stopped in front of Mr.Porter's shop and pulled out his megaphone. "EVACUATE THE CITY! A TSUNAMI IS DUE TO OCCUR!" Yelled Chase. Immediately, people started to panick. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO HEAD TO JAKE'S MOUNTAIN! IT'S THE HIGHEST POINT IN ADVENTURE BAY!" Meanwhile, Rocky was on the other side of town. "TSUNAMI WARNING! GET TO JAKE'S MOUNTAIN!"

Skye flew high above the city with a huge banner that read "Tsunami! Evacuate immediately!" Meanwhile, Rubble was leading the large group of people up to Jake's Mountain. Ryder took another look. It didn't look like they were gonna make it. He began calling his friends and saying his goodbyes.

Mayor: RYDER! WHERE ARE YOU AT? WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!

Ryder: I don't know how to say this...but I don't think they will make it in time.

Mayor: WHAT!?!

Ryder: I was just calling to say...goodbye. Just in case one of us don't make it.

Mayor Goodway started tearing up. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to lose Ryder either.

Mayor: Thank you for everything you've done.

With that, the call ended. Mayor Goodway turned around to the crowd who were still yelling. He watched as Rubble led them to safety. "They won't be dying on my watch" thought Mayor. She grabbed Rubble and ran back towards town. "MAYOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Yelled Rubble worriedly. "I'm saving your life." Replied Mayor. After about 7 minutes of running back to town, she passed Chase and Rocky. "FOLLOW ME YOU TWO!" Yelled Mayor. Chase and Rocky ran after her. Soon, she spotted Skye. She yelled out to her. "SKYE! GO TO THE MILITARY BASE! WE'LL MEEY YOU THERE! AND HURRY!" Immediately, she flew as fast as possible to the Military base. She called Ryder who had just gotten on his motorcycle.

Mayor: Ryder!

Ryder: What's wrong?

Mayor: I need you to meet me at the the military base! ASAP! And bring Zuma and Marshall.

Ryder: Ok! On my way.

The most of the beach water had retreated. This was gonna be a big Tsunami. News reporters were all over the beach, sirens were loud as ever, dogs barked uncontrollably, bird's retreated in flocks. It was like a horror movie. Mayor Goodway made it to the Military Base. Not long after, Ryder and the rest if the pups arrived. "What is it Mayor?" Asked Ryder. Suddenly, he could hear buildings crashing nearby. A helicopter landed in the Military Base. "This helicopter is for you." Said the General, who was flying the Helicopter.

The pups and Ryder all got on. "C'mon Mayor and General." Said Ryder. "No. You all are the real heroes here. You deserve it. Another helicopter is in the way for us." Said Mayor. "Good luck!" Ryder saluted. The rest of the soldiers came out in a neat and orderly fashion. "Well, get outta here!" Said General. Ryder nodded before starting the Helicopter, and hovering above the military base. He didn't see any other Helicopters. "HEY MAYOR! I DON'T SEE YOUR HELICOPTER!" Yelled Ryder. But she didn't respond.

"Umm...Ryder..." Said Marshall. Ryder turned around and was more shocked than ever. A 620 ft Tsunami wave! It would wipe out not only Adventure bay, but other cities nearby. The Helicopter was high enough though. Down below, the General and Mayor watched as the wave rushed in. "Well men, and Mayor, I thank you for your loyalty to adventure bay." The general saluted. Every soldier behind him saluted as well. Lastly, Mayor Goodway saluted. And, in a swift move, they were all engulfed in the huge wave if water. The wave swallowed the mountains and left whole cities in crumbles. "Wow..." Said Zuma, "everyone we know and love, gone forever." Ryder could here the pups all whining. Ryder struggled to keep his cool. He didn't want to lose control of the Helicopter. "Pups, it's not your fault. They are in a better place." Said Ryder. Zuma looked down out of the Helicopter. he couldn't believe his eyes. A lady, struggling to stay above water. "RYDER LOOK! A LADY!" Yelled Zuma. "She must have been on top of a building! We have to save her!" Said Zuma. "Sorry pups, I know it's your job but you can't risk it. You'll have to let her go." Replied Ryder.

Skye and Rubble didn't even consider doing it. But the other pups did. "We have to save her guys.!" Said Zuma. "It's our fault! We should have been more prepared. Now it's l time to make things right again." Zuma put his paw out. "Who's with me?" Asked Zuma. Chase put his paw in. So did Rocky. But Marshall was a little hesitant. He wasn't a fan of jumping from high places. "Marshall? You in?" Asked Chase. Marshall could see the desperateness in his eyes. He put his paw in. "Good! On the count of three, we jump." Said Marshall. "I have my safety raft which will hopefully give us time to save her. 1...2....3!" They all jumped out of the Helicopter. Zuma deployed his safety raft and they all landed safely on the raft. They looked for the lady but by the time they got down there, she had dissapeared.

Meanwhile, Skye and Rubble were in front with Ryder. Skye looked back to check on the rest of the boys to see that they were gone. "RYDER! THE PUPS ARE GONE!" Yelled Skye. Ryder looked back and nearly panicked. He looked out of the Helicopter to see them on a tiny safety raft drifting the opposite way of where Ryder was heading. "NO!, COME BACK!" Yelled Ryder. "Turn the copter around!" Said Rubble worriedly. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Replied Ryder. They all headed in different directions.


	9. Hill of Refuge

As the pups floated down the giant wave, Marshall and Rocky couldn't help but feel sad. They watched their whole town get torn to bits and pieces. Marshall tried hard to hold back tears but he just couldn't. He Burt's out in tears as Chase tried hard to comfort him. "Shhhhh, it's going to be ok." Said Chase. He was also scared, and he had no way of knowing if they were safe or not, but his top priority, was protecting Marshall.

After about 3 hours of floating, the pups got tired. They missed Ryder dearly and had no clue how to get to safety. Chase and Rocky had fallen asleep. Marshall and Rocky we're too deep in thought to sleep, so they were on watch. "Hey, what do you think they are dreaming about?" Asked Zuma. "I don't know," replied Marshall, "hopefully it isn't about this mess. We lost Ryder, our town is underwater, everyone is dead, and soon, we'll die as well!" Zuma pondered on what Marshall said for a second. "JUST LET ME END IT ALL!?!" Yelled Marshall as he attempted to jump into the water. "CA DOWN!," Yelled Zuma as he grabbed Marshall's arm and pulled him back, "look over there!" Zuma pointed to a huge hill that was ahead of them. "It's the Adventure Bay orchard hill!" Relief fell upon Marshall. The two awoke Chase and Rocky and told them the good news. "Thank goodness we put the orchard on adventure Bay's tallest hill!" Said Rocky. They all floated safely to the hill, but Chase didn't say a word. He looked as if he had just been spooked by something. "Hey, umm Rocky, I have to speak with you when we get to safety ok?" Rocky nodded as they reached the hill. 

Upon arrival, Chase and Rocky went somewhere private to talk. "What's up?" Asked Rocky. "Listen, I had this weird dream that you were in, I need to talk to you about it..."

After the two finished talking, they went back to join Zuma and Marshall. They arrived to see Zuma giving Marshall a footjob. His furry feet were massaging Marshall's cock. They rubbed down every inch of Marshall's veiny cock. Zuma played with Marshall's new piercing as well. His furry, soft feet tickled and teases Marshall's cock, Marshall couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. The pre oozed as Marshall panted for breath. "You can't cum Marshall." Said Zuma. "What's going on?" Asked Rocky enthusiastically. "Well, Marshall here bet that I couldn't make him cum in less than a min..." "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Marshall. He grabbed Zuma's head and forced his whole cock down Zuma's throat. Zuma didn't gag or even flinch, he instead stuck out his tongue and began slurping until Marshall finally came. Zuma felt the thick seed ooze down his throat and slowly fill him up. Marshall finally pulled out and his cock flopped on the ground in front of him. Zuma panted for a second before speaking. "Sorry Marshall, that wasn't a minute." Marshall couldn't believe it. "How long was it then?" Asked Marshall. "About thirty seconds." Replied Zuma. "Technically, I wasn't supposed to give you a prize, but you were through so much today, sooo..." Zuma layed on the ground, face down, ass up position. Zuma was always the slut of the group. He had it all. The tightest ass, the best shape, a cock that wasn't too long and wasn't too short, and he knew how to deepthroat better than everyone else. None of the pups has ever turned down one of Zuma's offers. Of course the pups thought it was wrong to do at a time like such but they didn't know any other way to relieve their stress.

Chase watched the two as Rocky sucked him off. It seemed to Rocky that Chase's cock was getting even harder as he watched on, so he knew he had to take it up a notch. Rocky squeezed lightly on Chase's balls as he slurped on Chase's length. He could feel Chase's veins rubbing against his  tongue. Chase started moaning louder than he ever had before.

Marshall's cock throbbed as Zuma's tight hole puckered up at him, teasing his cock. "C'mon, you know you want it" said Zuma teasingly. Marshall didn't want to hurt Zuma like he hurt Rocky, but he just couldn't resist. Marshall rubbed his cock between Zuma's...um...'buns', teasing Zuma as his cock rubbed against Zuma's tight entrance. Zuma wanted to feel it inside of him so badly, but he knew this would result in him not being able to sit for a while. At this point, he didn't care. "Stop teasing already!" Said Zuma. "I wanna hear you beg for it," replied Marshall. Suddenly, Zuma's attitude changed. It we're as if he had become desperate. "Please daddy, I can't wait any longer! I want to feel every inch of your huge cock in this tight, warm ass" said Zuma, as he used his ass to rub on Marshall's cock. Marshall gave in. "Damn your good at this!" Said Marshall. "You know you can't resist." Replied Zuma with a wink. Marshall positioned himself. He pinched both of Marshall's ass cheeks and spread them apart, further revealing Zuma's hole. He started to prod Zuma's hole teasingly. "F-fuck... it's so...damn...tight..." Said Marshall. Zuma cuffed his head in his arms and it wasn't long before Marshall could hear the sound of muffled moaning. "I haven't even gotten the tip in yet" said Marshall. "It's not that..." replied Zuma, "I think we need some lube" But there was no lube in sight, so they had to improvise. Marshall spat on his cock and lubed himself. He then started fingering Zuma til he was lubed enough.

Chase was on the verge of cumming. Rocky stepped up his game even more now. He pulled Chase's cock out of his muzzle with a long slurp. "Wh... why'd you s-stop?" Asked Chase. Rocky stuck out his tongue and licked from the tip of Chase's cock down to his balls. Chase shivered a little to the feeling. Rocky used his tongue to lift Chase's balls into his muzzle and began sucking on Chase's nuts. Chase was panting with his tongue out, trying hard not to cum. He wanted this to last for a while. Rocky trapped Chase's balls in his muzzle before pulling his head back, Chase's balls plucking out one after the other. Chase immediately came all over Rocky's face. Chase came for a good 10 seconds yet he was still hard. "Who knew 2 days could have you so pent up?" Asked Rocky teasingly. "Shut up!" Replied Chase playfully, "now lick me clean?" Rocky immediately got to it.

Zuma was still in face-down ass-up position. Marshall stood over him with one paw holding down Zuma's head. It seemed as if the lubricating didn't help much, Zuma was still tight. Marshall's cock prodded Zuma's entrance. It was as if Marshall was going in dry. He pushed even harder but only his tip would fit in. Marshall grabbed Zuma by his waist and pulled him back, finally getting access to his entrance. Marshall pushed all the way in, balls deep. "You ok Zuma?" Asked Marshall. Marshall, with his head in his arms, nodded, giving Marshall permission to start moving. Marshall pulled out a little, and started lightly pounding Zuma. Zuma began moaning quietly. Marshall smacked Zuma's ass as he kept lightly pounding into Zuma. Zuma had forgotten how it felt to actually enjoy the feeling of a nice, long cock slowly pushing in and out of him, not vigorously ripping his insides apart! It's not that he didn't like that sort of thing, obviously, but he also enjoyed soft, passionate sex every now and then.

Marshall continued at the same pace until Zuma gave him permission to go all in. "You ready yet Zuma?" Asked Marshall. "Go ahead" replied Zuma, "I'm not holding you back." Marshall ordered Zuma to turn around. Zuma flipped onto his back and opened his legs. Marshall got down on his knees, and lifted Rocky's legs up high enough for him to position himself. Marshall positioned himself yet again, and instead of pushing, he pulled Zuma's legs toward him, his entrance swallowing Marshall's huge cock. A bulge formed in Zuma's stomach. Marshall layed on top of Zuma, his chest and abs pressing against his, and his head over Zuma's shoulder. He reached beneath Zuma's back, his paws brushing against the grass beneath, and began to thrust.

Zuma wrapped his legs and his arms around Marshall as he penetrated him. A huge knot formed in Marshall's penis. Usually the dogs avoided sticking in their knots, they didn't know what it was for. Marshall thrusted as deep as he possibly could, his balls swung back an forth, brutally slapping against Zuma's tight ass. Chase and Rocky we're already fast asleep by this time. Marshall sunk his teeth ever so slightly into Zuma's shoulder, but not enough to harm him. "This must be how plungers feel" thought Marshall childishly as his penis slid in and out of Zuma's hole, causing his hole to move in and out. Zuma could no longer hold in his moans. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, while begging Marshall for more. "G-go deeper! H-harder Marshall, HARDER!"

With another thrust, Marshall couldn't contain himself. He pushed hard, his knot half way inside of Zuma's entrance. Marshall lifted his body up slightly, and grabbed Zuma's sides, and with one final thrust, his entire knot plowed into Zuma's entrance. Zuma let out a loud yelp in both pain, and mostly pleasure. Marshall used his back feet to help him push. Marshall grinded against Zuma's entrance, his teeth clenched together, and finally came. He came way more than usual. Zuma could feel himself being slowly filled with Marshall's seed. Zuma spoke between breaths: "I g-guess...your knot made you c-cum more Marshall. Marshall?" Suddenly, Marshall fell back on top of Zuma and fell fast asleep. Zuma looked to his side to see that Chase and Rocky had also fell asleep. "Well, it was a long day," to Zuma, "I sure do miss Ryder." Zuma fell asleep not long afterward. After all, they did have a long time before the water went away.


End file.
